Some of the cooled airfoils used in several gas turbine engines are provided with inserts. These airfoils may have one or several inserts, each positioned in a corresponding cavity provided in the airfoil core. The cavity is generally defined in a cooling passage of the airfoil and inserts are generally held by individual standoffs which keep them away from the internal walls of the airfoil.
Each insert is brought into the cavity through an opened end and is pushed therein until its leading end abuts the bottom of the cavity. It is thereafter welded or otherwise rigidly secured to the airfoil core. The conventional positioning feature is a continuous chamber or a continuous shoulder around the airfoil, which needs more space underneath the insert platform of the vane to correctly position the insert. This adds weight to the vane.
The positioning of the insert relative to the airfoil core must usually be very accurate. Any misalignment of the insert relative to the airfoil core once it is rigidly secured may result in that the whole airfoil be considered defective and will not go into service.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an airfoil which allows a more accurate positioning an insert therein.